


Le nouveau -  Wowson

by Donglisa79



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Bus, Depression, F/M, Hugs, Kissing, Love, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donglisa79/pseuds/Donglisa79
Summary: Sehyoon s'embrouillait souvent dans ses pensées morose et le jeune homme qui venait d'arriver dans sa vie ne l'aidait pas du tout à s'en sortir.《 Sehyoon est dépressif et Byeongkwan est un sunshine qui aime brûler les yeux des gens avec sa joie de vivre 》Ceci est une fanfiction à peu de chapitre sur le Wowson, ship connu du groupe A.C.E.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est une fanfiction sur le wowson !   
> I hope toi enjoy !

Sehyoon s'était toujours demandé comment c'était de vivre comme on l'avait toujours souhaité ? 

Quelle sensation la liberté lui procurerait-il s'il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait ? 

Pourrait-il vivre dans un monde sans contrainte ni règle ? 

Arriverait-il à faire autre chose de sa vie que simplement survivre dans ce monde ? 

Lui aussi désirait être possédé par la passion, le goût de vivre, comme tous ces gens géniaux qu'il admirait secrètement, effectuer un métier qui pourrait enfin lui plaire, sortir avec des nouveaux amis et avoir une petite copine, mais, la réalité en elle-même était bien pire que ses magnifiques rêves qu'il pouvait faire sur une vie parfaite. 

« Tout n'est pas rose dans la vie » comme tous les gens lui disaient. 

D'ailleurs le noiraud ne supportait plus cette expression qu'il entendait beaucoup trop souvent, son existence en soi avait tourné autour, aussi, il ne pourrait compter le nombre de fois qu'on avait osé le lui dire, que ce soit de ses parents qui lui répétaient toujours que « chanteur n'était pas une profession », de ses "amis" qui se fichaient royalement de ses problèmes et lui sortait ces affreux mots pour se débarrasser d'un poids en plus qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas porter sur leurs épaules, ou bien de son patron désagréable à son entreprise de dessin lorsqu'il avait l'audace de se plaindre du surplus de travail qu'il osait infliger à ses collègues et lui. 

Le problème, c'est que ce dicton débile avait le don de le démoraliser et étant déjà quelqu'un de facilement déprimé, arborant la plupart du temps cet air glacial et sans expression qui restait collée à son joli minois même dans ses peu nombreux moments de joie, comme une mauvaise habitude qui aurait bien besoin d'être effacée, ce genre de propos sans intelligence n'arrangeait pas la sauce. 

Seulement, le noiraud, âgé de 24 ans, n'a jamais réussi à trouver un sens à sa vie qu'il considère comme minable à ses yeux, il exerce un métier qu'il préfère qualifier de détestable, au mieux, d'horrible et qu'il ne lui plaît que pour la paie qui le fait vivre chaque mois. Quant aux 3 pauvres amis qu'il lui reste ce sont ses mauvaises fréquentations du lycée qui, heureusement pour lui, ne le voit qu'une fois tous les trois mois uniquement quand messieurs en avaient envie. 

Pour lui, ils étaient odieux, du moins, Sehyoon trouvait ce mot beaucoup trop faible pour les décrire, car, malheureusement, même les quelques synonymes qui se trouvaient en dessous dans le dictionnaire ne pouvaient rien y changer. 

C'était en partie à cause d'eux qu'il aimait souvent dire que sa vie n'était pas "rose", mais qu'elle se retrouvait plutôt entre le gris et le noir, pourtant, elle n'a pas toujours été terrible, loin de là, le noiraud a eu une enfance agréable, des parents aimant, des centaines de petites copines au collège et lycée et des étoiles plein les yeux jusqu'à l'âge de 18 ans, ce n'est qu'après, lorsqu'il avait dû se décider dans quelle branche il voulait s'orienter que tout avait dégénéré. 

Ses parents avaient refusé qu'il intègre une agence de musique, ses fameux amis lui avait ri au nez lorsqu'il avait osé dire qu'il brûlait d'envie de chanter devant des millions de gens et ses professeurs avaient trouvé ça dommage de gâcher son potentiel intellectuel en se trémoussant sur une scène.   
Il avait alors tout abandonné, comme un crétin et surtout jeune et paumé qu'il était à l'époque. Il n'avait pas été soutenu, avait perdu confiance et en était même venue à se demander d'où venait ce rêve incroyablement irréaliste qu'il avait eu.

Au jour d'aujourd'hui, 6 ans plus tard, un diplôme de graphiste dans les poches, cela lui importait peu, ce considérant trop inexpérimenté pour s'inscrire en tant que trainee et peut-être, dans 5 ou 6 ans débuter dans un groupe d'idoles. Sa vie ne lui plaisait pas pour autant, mais la routine en faisait un quotidien moins désagréable que sa façon d'en penser. 

En attendant qu'une chose miraculeuse arrive et vienne bouleverser ses journées plus qu'ordinaires, Sehyoon ruminait ordinairement seul dans son coin à l'arrière de ce bus bondé qui le prenait à son arrêt habituel et qui semblait en piteux état du jour au lendemain. 

Par ailleurs, il ne serait décrire cette ambiance morose qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de cette vieille bicoque, à croire que tous les gens dans le même état d'esprit que lui empruntaient le même chemin direction la descente aux enfers tous les soirs après le travail et qu'à chacun de leurs passages ils laissaient une empreinte de dégout et de mépris qui s'émanait de leur histoire désastreuse, venant, sans le savoir, s'imprégner sur les vieux sièges crasseux du bus n°3. 

Étais-ce bête de dire qu'à force de sentir ces auras noircies de fléau autour de lui le noiraud en était venue à se demander par pure curiosité, pour changer de son train-train quotidien, qu'elle pouvait être les problèmes de chacune de ces personnes présente avec lui chaque jour à l'arrêt d'Hak-dong. 

Étant un très grand observateur, Sehyoon avait su remarquer la présence de cet homme, d'une cinquantaine d'années, très modestement vêtus, toujours assis sur le tout premier siège du bus, le regard vide de sentiment étudiant la route sans grande conviction. Ses chaussures, totalement troués, trahissaient le fait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent et un emploi sûrement fatigant et ennuyant. 

Il lui provoquerait presque de la pitié si seulement le noiraud savait déchiffrer une once de ses sentiments envers les gens. 

La deuxième personne qui montait avec eux la plupart du temps était une femme âgée et fatiguée par le temps. Il ne saurait déchiffrer que faisait cette pauvre personne de ses journées, mais le panier remplit de légumes et l'œil au bord noir qu'elle trimballait avec elle tous les soirs lui faisait comprendre que ses petits problèmes de rêve brisé n'étaient rien comparés à la détresse que cette dame pouvait émaner d'elle. 

Sehyoon avait voulu l'aider à un moment donné, mais vivant dans un monde où seul l'individualisme règne, il avait laissé tomber, ses propres problèmes lui suffisaient. 

Ce qui restait vraisemblablement une énigme pour notre jeune homme était que le bus avait beau être pratiquement toujours vide, il réussissait perpétuellement à se perdre entre les quelques personnes qui restaient encore à déchiffrer, comme ces deux adolescents boutonneux de sexe différent qui s'attardait sûrement à penser que la vie ne valait pas la peine d'être vécu alors qu'ils n'avaient expérimenté qu'un quart de leur existence, une femme égocentrique et dépensière qui râlait toujours derrière sa barbe qu'elle n'avait plus d'argent alors qu'elle portait sur elle des vêtements de marque que même le monsieur simple du premier rang aurait bien voulue, une jeune femme de son âge qui devait surement traîner nuit et jour à boire dans un bar, de plus en plus soûl chaque jour et un couple pénible qui passaient leur temps à s'engueuler sur des sujets qui lui étaient incompréhensibles. 

C'était plutôt ironique, aucune once de joie dans les parages et pourtant l'ambiance mélancolique plaisait à notre cher noiraud. Sachant toujours à quoi s'attendre en montant à l'intérieur l'atmosphère était comme une mélodie que l'on écouterait en boucle qui n'était ni douce, ni agréable, mais qui, comme une habitude, finissait par ne plus gêner personne. 

Inopportunément, ce fameux soir, comme une mauvaise nouvelle qui vient gâcher votre journée, il avait fallu que le scénario habituel auquel il pouvait faire face en débauchant de son travail ne ce passe pas comme prévu et vienne plomber son humeur déjà macabre à cause de ce temps d'hiver plus que déplaisant pour lui. 

À son plus grand bonheur, pour le premier jour de décembre, une nouvelle tête s'était ajouté à la liste des gens pitoyables qui empruntaient ce trafic pour rentrer chez eux et la première chose qui lui avait traversé l'esprit était « pourquoi venait-il bouleverser tout ce qu'il s'était construit ? »

Qui était cet étrange être humain qui n'avait peut-être rien à faire entre tous ces gens malaisant ? 

Ce petit homme avait réussi, pour la première fois depuis un bout de temps, à attiser son intérêt envers quelque chose d'autres que ces "habitués" du véhicule et c'était surement une mauvaise chose. Souvent obsessionnelle et buté il ne comprenait pas pourquoi du jour au lendemain le nouveau venait se démoraliser avec eux, à croire que nul autre que ces personnes auxquelles il s'était familiarisé n'avaient l'autorisation de rentrer "dans le bus des dépressifs" comme il aimait le surnommer. 

Le noiraud, totalement dérangé par sa présence à ce moment-là, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le dévisager de la tête aux pieds, et ceux, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini par en apprendre un peu plus sur lui grâce à son jugement souvent infaillible plusieurs jours plus tard. 

Pour commencer, il était jeune, plus que Sehyoon, mais beaucoup moins que les deux adolescents lycéens. Il était blond, avait, pour le malheur du noiraud, un visage de bébé, semblait gentil, heureux et ne se fondait en aucun cas dans la masse d'individus présents dans le vieux débris, au contraire, on aurait plutôt dit un agneau perdu entre un troupeau de vaches ou encore mieux, une aiguille dans une boîte de foin. 

L'adulte qu'était notre cher jeune homme trouvait ce gamin beaucoup trop mignon et gai, c'était un rayon de soleil qui ne savait rien faire d'autre qu'aveugler ses pauvres petits yeux qui ne connaissaient que le noir, de plus, il puait le bonheur, comme si être simplet ne lui suffisait pas. Sa voix, il ne voulait même pas en parler, ses oreilles n'oublieront pas cette mélodie fatigante qu'il avait fredonnée tout le long du trajet la première fois qu'il était monté dans le bus, pourrissant la "mauvaise" humeur de tout le monde. 

Sehyoon s'amusait à l'identifier à un chewing-gum qui se retrouvait perdu au fond d'un sac, à un vieux jouet d'un enfant qui ne servait plus à rien ou bien à un ancien tee-shirt gris qui n'avait plus aucune utilité. C'était sa façon de l'imaginer, au beau milieu de tous ces gens qui avait doublement plus de problèmes que lui.  

Comme s'attendait le noiraud, de jour en jour, son innocence, sa pureté et son côté enfantin lui tapaient sur les nerfs, il avait même fallu qu'un soir, alors que la pluie se faisait forte, que l'humeur désastreuse de tout le monde soit encore pire que d'habitude et que le silence régnait dans l'immense brique il est osé venir s'installer à ses côtés alors qu'une trentaine de places étaient pourtant vides. 

Bizarrement, Sehyoon avait eu une envie soudaine de l'étrangler lorsque les personnes assissent devant eux avaient enfin trouvé une chose intéressante dans leur soirée et que cette imbécile qui s'était retrouvé à sa gauche n'arrivait même plus à enlever ce sourire totalement débile qui était accroché à sa gueule d'ange. 

La seule chose qui lui avait plu était qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé, et ceux, pendant un moment, s'étant simplement contenté de lui lancer des regards que le noiraud n'avait pas compris et n'avait surtout pas voulu croiser, admirant simplement et tout bonnement la vue de Séoul de nuit ainsi que les gouttes d'eau dévalant délicatement la vitre, tout en ronchonnant, comme à son habitude, jusqu'à ce que le bus se soit soudainement arrêté à cause de son appel et qu'il lui ait tapé sur l'épaule la mine en colère. 

"- Je m'appelle Kim Byeongkwan, je ne suis pas débile et je te prierais de bien vouloir arrêter de me regarder aussi froidement, sur ceux, je te souhaite une mauvaise soirée."

Étonnamment, à ce moment-là, il n'avait pas compris un seul mot de ce que ce blond avait bien pu lui dire, il ne l'avait pas traité d'imbécile, ne lui avait surement pas demandé son prénom et puis n'avait rien fait d'autre à part divaguer dans ses pensées, il n'arrivait donc pas à déchiffrer comment il avait fait pour le mettre en rogne. 

Le jeune homme était descendu juste après sa courte tirade, laissant sur ce fait un Sehyoon complètement ahuri et, à son plus grand étonnement, avait étrangement pris le soin de s'arrêter à l'extérieur, pile devant la fenêtre du noiraud, tout ça, juste pour lui montrer son plus beau et incompréhensible doigt d'honneur, un sourire narquois pendu aux lèvres jusqu'à ce que le tas de ferraille redémarre. 

Depuis ce temps-là, Sehyoon ne s'était plus demandé comment serait la vie si elle avait pris un autre tournant pour lui car depuis son arrivé, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, elle était déjà entrain de changer, seulement, la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait cessé de se répéter encore et toujours n'était autre que « pourquoi diable, de tous les bus de Séoul, avait-il fallu qu'il emprunte celui-ci ? »


	2. •1•

Une semaine était passée depuis la fameuse scène qui s'était déroulé dans le bus et plus aucun signe de vie provenant du blond depuis, Sehyoon ne l'avait pas revu et avait trouvé cela extrêmement étrange. 

Étais-ce sa faute s'il ne venait plus prendre ce trafic ? 

Le noiraud se tuait à se répéter qu'il ne l'avait pourtant pas traité d'imbécile devant lui, même si l'envie fulgurante lui prenait beaucoup trop souvent et qu'il ne savait rien faire d'autre que juger par-derrière, sans embêter qui que ce soit, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce jeune homme qui était venue chambouler le planning quotidien de râle, de soupire et de sanglots, ramenant sa bonne humeur désagréable pour tout le monde en était arrivé à faire une chose aussi peu catholique à Sehyoon sans aucune bonne raison. 

Il ne lui en voulait pas, pour le doigt d'honneur, ni pour le fait qu'il lui avait crié dessus devant beaucoup de monde, le rendant extrêmement gêné pendant un moment, il l'avait simplement trouvé courageux, bizarre et franc sur le moment. 

Pourtant, maintenant, la seule chose qu'il souhaitait été de le voir débarquer dans le bus, son sourire d'idiot collé au visage, l'entendre fredonner une mélodie encore plus agaçante que les précédentes et le voir s'asseoir à sa place favorite deux sièges avant le noiraud juste pour pouvoir enfin lui poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres. 

« Depuis quand un imbécile sait qu'il en ait un ? » 

C'est vrai, ce n'était sûrement pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais se sentir humilié le poussait, lui et ses pensées débile, à vouloir l'affronter d'une façon stupide et impulsive comme un gamin qui ferait un caprice. 

C'était pour cette raison, qu'en ce soir du 6 décembre, alors que la neige avait décidé de tomber à Séoul, Sehyoon avait fini le travail plus tôt que prévu, s'était assis sur le petit banc de l'arrêt de bus avec plus de 15 minutes d'avance et avait bêtement attendu qu'un dénommé Byeongkwan daigne venir. 

Le problème était qu'il avait attendu longtemps, beaucoup trop, assez pour voir toute la petite bande arrivait ainsi que le bus, qui lui, n'avait pas la patience de rester quelques minutes de plus. Le noiraud était alors monté à l'intérieur, bredouille et en colère pour changer et avait marmonné dans sa barbe des mots que lui-même ne comprenait pas, surement des insultes peu jolies sur le fait qu'il s'était caillé dehors simplement pour cet abruti. 

Ce n'est qu'alors, comme si Dieu lui en voulait d'être toujours aussi grognon, qu'un jeune, blond et petit garçon était monté juste derrière lui et avait eu le malheur d'entendre ce que Sehyoon avait sorti comme absurdités. 

"- À ce que j'entends tu dis toujours tout haut ce que tu penses en silence, ça fait plaisir et dire que je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre jour, quels abrutis je suis comme tu sais si bien le dire."

Tandis que Sehyoon demeurait perdu, son sac de boulot dans les bras, toujours en train de grelotter de froid debout devant sa place, le blondinet lui, avait crié au chauffeur qu'il voulait descendre au plus vite et était parti en courant juste après. 

Le noiraud n'avait rien compris, il s'était une nouvelle fois retrouvé dans une situation délicate et totalement horrible et la vue d'un jeune homme en colère à l'extérieur du bus lui faisait prendre conscience des pensées blessantes qu'il pouvait avoir. 

Sehyoon regrettait toujours ses gestes, c'était un fait qui ne pouvait lui être enlevé, mais ce n'était malheureusement jamais au bon moment et beaucoup trop tard, car ce qui venait de se passer pour la deuxième fois était entièrement de sa faute, il le savait et s'en voulait déjà énormément. 

Pendant ce qu'il lui avait paru des heures, assis le regard dans le vide contre la dernière fenêtre du bus, attendant patiemment qu'il arrive à son arrêt, il avait réfléchi, s'était creusé la tête jusqu'à ce qu'une migraine le prenne, cherchant simplement comment revoir le blond, comment lui expliquer ce quiproquo devenue totalement énervant. 

Il n'avait pas abouti à grand-chose, sachant pertinemment que Byeongkwan ne voudrait encore plus venir emprunter cette ligne qu'il ne prenait déjà plus il y a de cela une semaine par sa faute et qu'il ne connaissait ni le boulot, ni l'adresse du blond. Il était coincé, totalement, nageant dans une mare de regret et plongeant tête la première dans celle d'à côté, l'imbécilité. 

Ce qui était drôle dans toute cette histoire c'était que Sehyoon n'était pas du tout du style à se faire du remord pendant longtemps, il regrettait sincèrement, peut-être pendant une heure ou deux, mais ne se rendait jamais malade pour une chose aussi futile, seulement, maintenant, c'était totalement différend.   
Cet homme l'obsédait, littéralement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui, à ses mimiques, ses habitudes affreuses qu'il adoptait dans le bus et son air joyeux qu'il abordait tel un enfant qui déballerait ses cadeaux de noël au quotidien. 

Le noiraud se mit à rire seul dans le bus à cette pensée, tandis que son cœur froid et dur comme la pierre se mettait à battre frénétiquement sans sa bénédiction. 

C'était bien la première fois que Sehyoon l'entendait taper aussi fort contre sa poitrine au simple songe d'un petit blond, c'était bizarre, dérangeant, et ça lui filait la nausée. 

Sehyoon ne remarquait simplement pas que l'aiguille de l'horloge de sa vie s'était remise à tourner tranquillement, il préférait ce voiler la face, cacher ses sentiments débiles qui n'avaient, selon lui, aucun lieu d'être, au plus profond de lui et refouler le fait que même lui, homme extrêmement froid, déprimé, avait tout autant le droit d'aimer que n'importe quelle autre personne. 

Il détestait ça pourtant, avoir des sentiments, ce n'était pas fait pour lui, mais pour tous ces jeunes gens qui savaient, au contraire de Sehyoon, croquaient la vie à pleine dent. 

Alors que le noiraud ruminait toujours dans son coin, ce goût amer de ne pas savoir quoi faire avec le petit homme, il ne s'était pas aperçu que les personnes autour de lui, toute celle qu'il avait jugée auparavant, en faisait maintenant de même avec son cas depuis que Byeongkwan l'avait ridiculisé une deuxième fois. 

Trop concentré à essayer d'arranger la sauce seul dans son coin, les gens qu'il appelait "misérable" auparavant le jugeaient en papotant entre eux. 

Cette fameuse dame qui râlait à longueur de journée commérait maintenant avec la jeune fille qui n'avait pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool aujourd'hui, se demandant quelle relation ils pouvaient entretenir et réussissait même à oublier son argent qui l'a possédé tant le temps d'un trajet en bus. 

Le monsieur fatigué souriait devant cet imbécile qui se tirait les cheveux à l'arrière et pensait à la façon dont il avait réussie à courtiser sa femme alors qu'elle avait autant de caractères que ce jeune homme qui n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche et était rentré tout heureux chez lui. 

Grâce à Sehyoon et Byeongkwan, ce couple qui ne savait rien faire d'autre que se disputer depuis des mois s'était enfin calmé, avait arrêté leurs querelle amoureuse et totalement inutile pour se consacrer à l'écoute de l'un et l'autre en apercevant les deux jeunes hommes ayant du mal à communiquer. 

Les deux adolescents qui ne se parlaient jamais, allant pourtant à la même école, s'étaient souri en cette soirée un peu spéciale, rigolant ensemble du " grincheux du fond" et se rapprochant curieusement de l'un et l'autre. 

Étonnement, en ce premier jour de neige, l'ambiance du bus qui n'était autre que silencieuse et morose d'habitude avait fini par changer, tout le monde s'en était aperçu, sauf peut-être une personne, une tête noire, particulièrement beau garçon, mais carrément trop grognon, qui ne s'en était pas rendu compte. 

Sehyoon avait préféré penser à Byeongkwan ce soir-là, encore et encore, loupant son arrêt de bus par la même occasion, marchant dans le froid jusque chez lui, n'arrivant même plus à voir autre chose que la tête du jeune homme en permanence et se tapant finalement le front, en arrivant dans son petit appartement, sur le rebord de sa table en se disant que s'était beaucoup trop fatigant pour lui de vouloir essayer de recoller les morceaux avec cette petite tête blonde. 

*

Après ce qui lui semblait une longue semaine de grippe, maladie qu'il avait sûrement attrapée en restant pendant plus de 20 minutes dans le froid à cause de lui et de son idiotie,  Sehyoon retournait finalement au travail, vraiment très heureux, enfin, de ce qu'il essayait de faire croire, car, étrangement, le confort de son appartement lui paraissait plus agréable que les chaises en plastique du bureau. 

Pendant un court instant dans sa rêverie, l'idée de revoir Byeongkwan aujourd'hui à cet arrêt lui avait traversé l'esprit.

Serait-il toujours en colère ?   
Qu'allait-il lui dire ?   
Voudrait-il lui parler ? 

Sehyoon râlait déjà en vue des questions irritantes qui essayait de débattre dans sa tête,  ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit de songer à cet infini joyeux duquel il n'avait pu s'ôter de la tête même lorsqu'il n'était pas dans son état normal et devait plutôt se concentrer sur son nouveau projet de graphisme que son horrible patron grassouillet lui avait imposé de faire dut à son absence. 

En arrivant devant l'abri de bus le noiraud remarquait la présence de toutes ces fameuses personnes qui, il devait se le dire, lui avait quelque peu manqué, s'ennuyant à mourir tout seul chez lui et répondait étonnamment à leur bonjour plutôt souriant par un simple coup de tête. 

Venait-il de voir des sourires sur le visage de tous ces gens ? 

Tous ces abominables petits lutins déprimés qui respiraient le désespoir au quotidien étaient maintenant heureux ? 

Pour Sehyoon s'était impossible, la fameuse ambiance désastreuse du bus de l'enfer ne pouvait pas changer aussi vite en son absence, du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait avant que le bus n'arrive et que son nouveau occupant favoris aussi, comprenant la raison et la cause de cette joie de vivre totalement inhabituel pour lui. 

Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques secondes pour remarquer qu'il s'était fait une nouvelle couleur, rousse, lui allant, comme s'y attendait Sehyoon, un peu trop bien et, l'espace d'un instant, alors que Byeongkwan venait de s'apercevoir qu'il était ici, il l'avait trouvé magnifiquement beau grâce à cette teinte carotte ressortant de ce blanc immaculé qui trainait un peu partout en ville. 

Tandis que toutes les personnes qui grelottaient de froid depuis plus longtemps que lui montaient dans le bus, le noiraud reprenait ses esprits et les suivait, montant le dernier. Il fut agréablement surpris en rentrant à l'intérieur de voir que tout le monde discutait ensemble, semblant incroyablement content, rigolant, chantant presque, laissant Sehyoon abasourdi par cette vue auquel il n'aurait jamais pensé voir un jour et auquel il ne voudrait sûrement jamais s'habituer et restait scotché debout devant l'entrée, son sac de travail dans ses bras, de la même manière qu'il s'était tenu lorsque Byeongkwan s'était énervé contre lui et de la même manière qu'il se tenait simplement lorsqu'il était sous le choc. 

En parlant du loup, celui-ci se léchait les babines tranquillement en observant Sehyoon de sa place, cette place où seul le noiraud s'asseyait, le regardant comme un mets succulent dans lequel il aimerait bien croquer. 

"- Tient, te revoilà, remis de tes émotions petit chaton ? Disait Byeongkwan, le sourire narquois pendu aux lèvres. 

Le noiraud bougonnait, s'agrippant à la barre en face de lui alors que le bus démarrait, pour le simple fait que cet ancien blond l'est appelé comme un bébé chat. 

Ses pensées d'excuse, de faire la paix, d'essayer de stopper cette guéguerre qui avait commencé à cause de lui s'étaient bizarrement envolées et cette envie de rentrer dans son jeu stupide flambait dans son for intérieur. 

\- Primo, je ne suis pas ton chaton, deuxièmement,  je m'appelle Sehyoon, Kim Sehyoon et troisièmement j'ai très envie de... 

\- De quoi ? M'insulter ? Lui coupait-il la parole. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait, plus d'une fois même. 

Le plus vieux des deux soupirait, agacé, mais notamment épuisé de ces discussions sans queue ni tête qu'il pouvait avoir avec ce jeune homme. 

Inexplicablement, Byeongkwan l'imitait, visiblement dans le même état d'esprit, avant de l'inciter quelques secondes plus tard à s'assoir à ses côtés, chose à laquelle Sehyoon refusait et le roux insistait. 

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on parle. Assieds-toi s'il te plaît. Avait-il dit le plus calmement possible. 

Le noiraud râlait de nouveau, n'aimant vraiment pas se faire commander, tandis que son cerveau lui essayait de déchiffrer cette situation qui lui semblait anormale.

Qui dans ce monde chercherait un moyen d'embêter l'autre en une seule phrase pour au final lui demander de s'assoir pour discuter avec lui tranquillement ? 

Visiblement, seul Kim Byeongkwan pouvait passer du coq à l'âne en une fraction de seconde. 

Sehyoon en venait même à se demander, alors que le plus jeune des deux attendait patiemment que le noiraud vienne à ses côtés et sorte de ses pensées, qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment la personnalité du roux et que son jugement infaillible était pour une fois peut-être faux. 

\- Ce n'est pas que pour une fois, tu as faux, du début à la fin, sur tous ces gens présents ici. 

C'était la cerise sur le gâteau, en plus d'être quelqu'un d'incompréhensible pour lui, il venait maintenant d'entendre une de ses pensées qu'il avait sûrement dites à voix haute et se permettait de le mettre en doute. 

Sehyoon, totalement perdu, se laissait guider par ses pieds, qui eux, l'emmenaient vers ce lieu qui était habituellement le sien et qui empestait maintenant le parfum de Byeongkwan.

Il s'asseyait à sa gauche, près du couloir, posant son sac sur ses genoux et se sentant tout d'un coup mal à l'aise.  
Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi proche de quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille et se sentait gêné de sentir non seulement leur bras, mais aussi leurs jambes, se frottaient ensemble alors qu'ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre. 

Après ce qu'il lui paraissait des minutes vraiment très longue où seul le bruit sonore des autres personnes autour résonnait dans la vieille bicoque, que Byeongkwan regardait par la fenêtre et Sehyoon ses jambes incroyablement intéressante aujourd'hui, le roux prit la parole, disant des mots que le plus vieux ne pensait pas entendre.

\- Tu sais, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu t'assois tout le temps ici. 

Sehyoon relevait finalement la tête vers lui, intéressé et ancrait son regard que qualifiait le petit jeune "d'étrange" dans les siens, l'incitant à continuer, ce qu'il fit, après s'être perdu dans ses prunelles quelques instants.

\- Tu peux tout observer, du monde extérieur comme des personnes présentes ici. Tu es caché, enterré dans ton coin.  

Le noiraud ricanait. 

\- C'est vrai, mais je suis surtout seul et c'est ce que j'apprécie le plus. 

À cet instant, sans que personne ne sache comment l'un avait fait avec l'autre, Kim Sehyoon s'était mis à sourire et Kim Byeongkwan était perdu dans la beauté de l'homme à ses côtés. 

\- Tu es étrange. Avait finalement dit le roux.

Cette phrase qu'il avait rêvé de lui dire depuis longtemps maintenant était enfin sorti de sa bouche et il trouvait sa réaction plutôt intéressante. 

\- Ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui. 

Le plus jeune se mit à rire.

\- D'accord Sehyoon, tu es bizarre et tu le sais, mais ça n'arrange pas le fait que j'attends toujours des explications sur ton comportement. 

Le noiraud se mit à paniquer, qu'allait-il lui dire ?   
Qu'il était un abruti fini qui ne savait rien faire d'autre que ne pas savoir retenir ses pensées ? 

\- C'est déjà un bon début. 

Sehyoon déposait son regard choqué sur la petite tête carotte. 

\- J'ai encore parlé à voix haute ? Demandait-il, regardant Byeongkwan hochait la tête en rigolant. 

\- Ça t'arrive souvent, par exemple, lorsque tu es énervé et que tu marmonnes à voix haute comme la dernière fois, d'ailleurs désolé de t'avoir crié dessus, lorsque tu es gêné, intimidé ou bien en panique. 

\- Tu t'excuses d'une drôle de manière tu sais, enfin là ce n'est pas le sujet, comment tu peux savoir autant de chose sur moi ? 

Sehyoon était curieux, avait-il collecté des informations sur lui ? 

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, personne d'autre à part lui n'était au courant de ce genre de choses, même pas ses parents.

\- Je t'ai observé Sehyoon, comme toi tu l'as fait sur moi tout ce temps. Eh oui, tu n'es pas le seul à t'intéresser à la vie des gens et poser des conclusions hâtives sur leur vies, je l'ai faits aussi, sur toi. 

Le noiraud se sentait perdu, trahi, mise à nu, il ne pensait pas qu'un autre être aussi débile que lui pouvait faire une chose pareil. 

\- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, pourquoi moi ? Osait-il lui demander. 

\- Parce que tu m'intéresses. Depuis le début."


End file.
